


Okay and

by sqwaaak



Series: RMUverse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: "why arent the ships from the other fic in this", Gay, I CANT DEAL, M/M, i died when i found the jongdaexhimself tag i had to do it, it pains me....... to write surong, its a wild ride, jihoon and chanyeol are temporary, jkjk dont attack me, kris wants to be a gay awakening, so its pt 1of the series, someone PLEASe help me figure out pictures, suho ur gay deal with it, this is pre rmu, uwu i still love xiaotong more than lu ever will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: galaxy_fanfan: I could be your dateSuho: That's hilariousgalaxy_fanfan: No I'm seriousSuho: OSuho; But I'm a big ol' straightygalaxy_fanfan: Okay and





	Okay and

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel!!! Krisho, as requested by Alyssa and Yoo
> 
> If y'all had usernames I'd gift it

[big sigh](https://goo.gl/images/KSG4A5)

**Suho** I need a date to this dumbass wedding, someone help me

Liked by **Baekhyunee** , **real__pcy** and **180 others**.

View all comments

 **Baekhyunee** ill dress up as a girl for you hyung ;)

 **Suho** @Baekhyunee Please do not

\--

**galaxy_fanfan**

I'll be your date

**Suho**

That's hilarious

**galaxy_fanfan**

No I'm serious

**Suho**

O

But I'm a big ol' straighty

**galaxy_fanfan**

Okay and

**Suho**

Kris please act seriously

**galaxy_fanfan**

Fine damn you're boring as hell

I know this girl named Chorong you can take her

She's even pretty and everything

**Suho**

Wow, what WOULD I do without you

**galaxy_fanfan**

No need to get pissy

Her @ is mulgokizary either you can ask her out or I can set you up

**Suho**

You do it

\--

**galaxy_fanfan**

How did you get Yixing to date you

**hztttao**

What lmao

**galaxy_fanfan**

I need to date a supoosedly straight boy right fucking now okay

And Yixing hadn't come out as bisexual until he met you Tao please I'll buy you dinner or something

**hztttao**

Just this once, Duizhang, I'll help you out for free because your crush on Jun-hyung is disgusting and depressing

**galaxy_fanfan**

.

How did you know

**hztttao**

I didn't but you just played yourself

**galaxy_fanfan**

Please Tao I need to be his gay awakening

**hztttao**

Say no more gege I'll help you out

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a bit longer than the original


End file.
